Mall Rats
The Mall Rats are the main focal point of The Tribe. Living in the mall, they believe in creating a new and better world, one without the mistakes of the adults - and a place where everyone can live in peace. The mall, a place which they can all call home, is a sanctuary where they can escape the terror and insanity which lurks in a post-apocalyptic world. History The Mall Rats were assembled seemingly through coincidence. Amber and Dal were on their way to the countryside when they rescued the young Cloe from the Locos. She led them to the group she had strayed from: Salene, Patsy, Paul and Bob the dog. Lex, Ryan and Zandra barged in on the group while escaping from the Locos. Eventually, they all sought shelter in a mall only inhabited by Jack. Bray, along with the pregnant Trudy, also came looking for shelter. In order to realize their dreams of creating a better world, the Mall Rats have had to come through many different hardships. It is the Mall Rats who risked their lives to discover the antidote after the second wave of virus appeared, and the Mall Rats who rose above all others to defeat the Locos, the Chosen, and even the Technos. They found the antidote to the virus and gave it free to the city rather than gain the power it held. They also set up a bill of rights, and started a market place and trade system. Members Alice.jpg|Alice - In captivity Bethy1 (3).JPG|Amber Andy.jpg|Andy - Unknown Brady-4-(27).jpg|Brady Dwayne-Bray 2.jpg|Bray Charlie (1).jpg|Charlie - Unknown Cloe-4-(30).jpg|Cloe - Unknown Dal.jpg|Dal - Deceased 123px-Danni (2).jpg|Danni - Possibly in captivity Dee.jpg|Dee - Departed; Unknown Ebony10.jpg|Ebony Ellies4 (17).jpg|Ellie Gel (2).jpg|Gel - Deceased Jack1.jpg|Jack Jay.jpg|Jay - Deceased Baby bray.jpg|Baby Jay K.C.jpg|K.C. - In captivity Lex 1.jpg|Lex Luke (12).jpg|Luke - Unknown May.jpg|May Mouse-4-(4).jpg|Mouse - Departed; Eco Tribe Ned.jpg|Ned - Deceased Patch.jpg|Patch - Departed; Unknown Patsy.jpg|Patsy - Possibly in captivity Paul.jpg|Paul - Possibly in captivity T4 wallpaper lg 49-pride.jpg|Pride - Deceased Ryan.jpg|Ryan - Possibly in captivity Salene.jpg|Salene Sammy bio.jpg|Sammy Siva.jpg|Siva - Deceased Ace.jpg|Tai-San - In captivity Tally (3).jpg|Tally - Unknown Normal Trudy2.JPG|Trudy Zandra4.jpg|Zandra - Deceased Symbol The symbol of the Mall Rats is a blue five-pointed pentagram encompassed by a circle. Some seem to think that this symbol was first discovered by Dal on the farm, but it was actually already installed into the Mall Rats long before he found the amulet. Tai-San was the one that actually decided on the symbol the Mall Rats adopted and she also stamped it onto all of the hands of the members of the tribe in Episode 6 of Season 2. The pentagram symbol is typically stamped onto the left hand. Tai-San initially gave it to them as a symbol of protection for the tribe; so that everyone in the city would see it and know exactly who they were. She also gave it to them thinking that no harm would come to them. Later, when Dal found the amulet, in episode 24, he showed it to Tai-San and she knew that it was more than just coincidence - it was destiny. Trivia * Lex, Trudy, Salene, Jack, Ebony and Brady are the only Mall Rats to appear in all five seasons of the show. * To date, the Technos are the tribe responsible for the most number of disappearances and deaths of the Mall Rats. Bray, Tai-San, KC, Alice, May, Luke, Andy, Tally, Jack, Ellie, Charlie (presumably), Cloe and Pride being on the list. May, Jack, Ellie and Bray are the only Mall Rats to have returned successfully while the remaining (aside from Pride) are still in captivity. It remains to be seen whether or not they will ever return. Category:Tribes Category:The Mallrats Category:Images of Zoot